Ash and Lisa
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and an old friend of his, Lisa, meet each other at a parade. He was happy to see her again and all, but he don't know her little secret. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a warm day in Kanto, Ash, Pikachu, and a load of people from both sides of the streets, are watching a big parade in Saffron City. People around the ride are wearing Pokemon costumes, and one includes Pikachu. Luckily for Ash and Pikachu, they came back in their home region just in time to learn that there was a big parade here.

Speaking of the two, they moved somewhere else to look closer at the cosplay Pokemon, because the ride was going slow. He suddenly bumped into someone, and it was a girl. He didn't pay attention to see where he was going. The girl didn't pay attention, either. After turning around to see who bumped who, both gasped. They knew each other. Pikachu also knew the girl.

"Lisa... It's you..." Ash said.

"Nice to see you again, Ash," Lisa said, smiling at Ash. She still wore that red bandanna of hers and her shirt and shoes were the same color the day like they were years ago. Also, she wore blue tight shorts instead of pants and she dyed her hair purple. She remained taller than Ash despite him growing a few inches.

"So what brings you here, Lisa?" Ash asked, his shoulder being touched by Lisa.

"Yesterday, I've heard that there will be a parade in Saffron City, hence why I'm here," Lisa replied. "But I gotta admit. This is the best parade I've even been to."

"Yeah, it's great," Ash said, blushing a little.

"By the way, you wanna hang out with me after this awesome parade is over?"

"Sure, Liza," Ash replied.

Now they (and Pikachu) looked at the people in the parade. Moving a bit closer to Ash, she moved her arm towards his back to wrap her arm on his back. Ash did the same to her back after noticing it. Lisa had a little crush on Ash. She never got a chance to do something special to him because he was busy trying to rescue Delia. But today, she got another one.

After the parade ended, Lisa headed towards a route, and Ash and Pikachu followed her. "Where are we going, Lisa?" Ash asked, not knowing Lisa was planning to do.

"To a route, Ash," Lisa replied as she kept going. After reaching their destination, Lisa turned around to look at Ash.

"What are we supposed to do now? Battle? If so, I'm up for it," Ash asked.

"No, Ash. This," Lisa replied, touching Ash's warm lips with hers. That surprised Pikachu because he didn't know that was coming. Ash, however, liked it. He didn't expect it, but he liked it.

Reaching her tongue to his, she swirled her tongue all over it, french-kissing him. He responded back, and Lisa knew he would. Grabbing that nice ass of Lisa's, he pressed his body on hers. The blushing from their cheeks grew, too.

After a while, Lisa broke her kiss with Ash. She then said, "I've always liked you, Ash. I really do. Please come home with me so you can stay there with me forever."

"I will, Lisa," Ash said. It was nice for someone to kiss him and say that they love him. Other girls liked Ash, too, but their infatuation over him weren't as strong as Lisa's.

"Oh, Ash," Lisa said. It looked liked she was going to cry. "Wanna play with my pussy? I can do yours," she suggested.

"I'll accept, love," Ash accepted, and he pulled his pants and underwear down, while Lisa did her shorts and panties.

Eyeing on his erection, she said, "So big..."

Creeping one of her soft hands towards it, she wrapped her hand on it to jerk it before Ash reached his to her cunt. Having two of his fingers ready, he plunged them deep inside her cunt. He began thrusting them hard as he moaned. Lisa moaned, too, the feeling from her cunt was great. Both closed their eyes.

"God, your fingers feel so good," Lisa said, enjoying every thrust from his fingers.

"So does your hand, my beauty," Ash said, loving the tingling inside him.

Pikachu looked confused because he had never seen anything like this before. Other than Pikachu, Ash moved his fingers faster. The same goes for Lisa's hand. Lisa wanted this to look even better, so she gripped her own breasts before moving it around in circles.

"Fuck... Feels like I'm about to cum," Ash said, nearly reaching an orgasm.

"Me too..." Lisa said.

Seconds later, the trainers finally reached their climax. Ash had his cock ejaculating towards Lisa's bush, while Lisa's love juices squirted on Ash's cock and balls, and on the ground. After their breathing returned to normal, the trainers put their stuff back on. Touching Ash's hands with hers, she said, "Let's go home, shall we?"

"Okay, love," Ash said, and the two and Pikachu are leaving the route.

The End


End file.
